justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Acceptable in the 80s
|artist= |year= 2007 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty = (JD) (JD3/''GH/''BO) Fácil (Remake) |effort = (JD) (JD3/''GH/''BO) |nogm = 4 |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Indigo 2A: Teal 2B: Deep Teal JDU (Beta) 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (JD3/GH/BO) (Remake) |gc = (JD3/GH/BO) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |picto = 111 (JD) 83 (JD3/''GH''/''BO'') 140 (Remake) |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |dura = 3:34 3:36 (Remake) |codename = Acceptable |audio = }}"Acceptable in the 80s" por está incluso em , , e . Também está em como uma música baixavel no Xbox 360. Dançarina A dançarina é uma mulher com cabelo encaracolado verde neon com um pequeno arco azul claro. Ela está usando grandes óculos turquesa, grandes brincos azuis, um par de luvas turquesa sem dedos, um top verde-limão escuro e solto, dois cintos brancos, perneiras verde-escuras, pantufas, calcanhares e peep toe heel. Em todos os jogos após , ela tem um esquema de cores ligeiramente mais claro. Acceptable80 coach 1@x.png|Original acceptable coach 1 big.png|Remake Fundo O fundo parece ser uma parede roxa com muitas linhas cor-de-rosa e fios se cruzando. /''Greatest Hits'' (Xbox) Na versão para Xbox 360, o fundo muda bastante, desde a típica parede roxa e linhas cor-de-rosa até uma parede azul-celeste e linhas diagonais de água caindo e muito mais. (Wii) Na versão para o Wii de , as linhas são completamente estacionárias, com leves fluxos de luz fluindo através delas. Remake No remake, o fundo é mais parecido com as versões do Wii de . O fundo é mais ampliado e se forma com um estranho som espacial; um ruído similar é reproduzido no final, quando todas as linhas desaparecem rapidamente. Movimentos Dourados De em diante, há 4 Movimentos Dourados nesta rotina, todos os quais são os mesmos: Todos os Movimentos Dourados: Aponte para a frente com o braço direito, um braço de cada vez e com a mão esquerda na cabeça. acceptable jd3 gm 1.png|Todos os Movimentos Dourados ( /''Greatest Hits''/''Best Of'') Acceptable jdnow gm 1.png|Todos os Movimentos Dourados (Remake) Acceptable gm 1.gif|Todos os Movimentos Dourados em-jogo Shout-Out Lines Existe 1 Shout-Out Line na rotina: Shout-Out Line: “It was acceptable in the 80’s”. Aparições em Mashups Acceptable in the 80s está nos seguintes mashups: * Call Me Maybe * Irish Meadow Dance (cameo) Aparições em Modos Party Masters Acceptable in the 80s apareceu nos modos Party/Puppet Master. Aqui alguns titulos que ela recebe: * Clubbing * Hands N' Hips * Hitchhiker * Silly Hips * S Snap Curiosidades *''Acceptable in the 80s'' is the first song by Calvin Harris in the series. **''Acceptable in the 80s'' is the first of Calvin s songs to not be put in consecutive games. It is followed by One Kiss. *The song is shortened by about 2 minutes in-game. *'' '' is one of only two routines in to have both a difficulty and effort rating of 3. The other song is Jerk It Out. *The dancer s glove color is light blue but, in and , the arrows/props for the pictograms are dark green. *On the PAL covers of and Best Of, the dancer s blouse is shown to have a glitter texture, although there is no glitter texture on it in the actual routine. *The routine briefly appears in Video Killed the Radio Star. *In the routine, the coach s bow constantly glitches to white throughout the entire song. *A score detection file is inappropriately named "acceptable_boobs". *In , through , Acceptable in the 80s appears in the search section, rather than appearing in s. **Additionally, it appears in the Old But Gold 80s playlist, even though the song was made in 2007. *'' '' can be found in the offline game files of the Wii version of and every other following game. *On the teaser on Ubisoft s channel, the song appears as "Calvin Harris".File:Acceptable calvinharris proof.png Galeria Arquivos de Jogo Tex1 256x256 9fbf76c0705f8208 14.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' Acceptablesqa.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' ( /''Greatest Hits''/''Best Of'') Acceptable.jpg|''Acceptable in the 80s'' (Remake) Acceptable Cover AlbumCoach.png|Extração do Acceptable banner bkg.jpg|Banner do Acceptable Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|Fundo da extração do album background acceptable_cover@2x.jpg|Cover do 536.png|Avatar 200536.png|Avatar dourado 300536.png|Avatar diamante Acceptable_pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Screenshots em Jogo Acceptable jd1 menu.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' no menu do Acceptable jd2016 menu.PNG|'' '' no menu do Acceptable jd2016 load.PNG|Tela de carregamento do Acceptable jd2016 coachmenu.PNG|Tela de seleção de dançarina do acceptable jd2017 menu.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' no menu do acceptable jd2017 load.png|Tela de carregamento do acceptable jd2018 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do acceptable jd2018 menu.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' no menu do (Skin de Halloween) acceptable jd2018 load.png|Tela de carregamento do acceptable jd2018 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do Outros acceptable jdbo boxart appearance.png|Aparição na capa de Acceptable jd2016 wii files.png|Aparição nos arquivos offline do Acceptable jd2017 wii files.png|Aparição nos arquivos offline do Acceptable jd2018 wii files.png|Aparição nos arquivos offline do acceptable jd2019 wii files.png|Aparição nos arquivos offline do Videos Calvin Harris - Acceptable In The 80'S Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (EU) Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 3 Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Greatest Hits Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 2016 Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Now Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 2017 Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 2018 Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 2019 Acceptable in the 80's Just Dance Extraction Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Acceptable in the 80s Referências de:Acceptable in the 80s en:Acceptable in the 80s es:Acceptable in the 80s Categoria:Músicas por Calvin Harris Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 3 Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance: Greatest Hits Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance: Best Hits Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Now Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Unlimited Categoria:Músicas em DLCs Categoria:Julia Spiesser